Entre un PDG et une vice-présidente
by sassieolicity
Summary: ONE SHOT - C'est complètement inventé par rapport à Arrow et l'histoire actuelle. Et si Oliver était PDG et Felicity travaillait comme sa vice-présidente. Mais Arrow n'existe pas, il n'est qu'un PDG pas très doué dans son travail qui est obsédé par sa vice-présidente qui ne tombe pas dans son jeu. Cela le rend dingue et il essaye de démasquer ce qu'il cloche.


**One shot : entre un PDG et une vice-présidente**

 _C'est complètement inventé par rapport à Arrow et l'histoire actuelle. Et si Oliver était PDG et Felicity travaillait comme sa vice-présidente. Mais Arrow n'existe pas, il n'est qu'un PDG pas très doué dans son travail qui est obsédé par sa vice-présidente qui ne tombe pas dans son jeu. Cela le rend dingue et il essaye de démasquer ce qu'il cloche._

Un soir ils restent travailler tard sur la clôture de documents.

Oliver : « chaud ! Attention à toi »

Oliver entra dans la salle de conférence avec des sacs du big belly burger en les posant sur la table, forçant Felicity à débarrasser rapidement les papiers et sa tablette pour ne pas qu'il lâche tout dessus.

Oliver : « ha je meurs de faim pas toi »

Felicity : « vu la quantité de nourriture que tu as pris je vois que tu as faim. Moi ça va. » Dit-elle avant de se plonger de nouveau sur sa tablette.

Oliver avait les mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches et passa son regard des sacs de nourriture à elle de façon interrogateur et il lâcha un « quoi ? » à peine notable.

Il secoua fortement la tête avant de sortir un premier hamburger qu'il posa prêt de Felicity.

Oliver : « on fait une pause »

Il lui prit la tablette des mains et la posa sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle le regarda avec colère et frustration.

Oliver : « quoi ? »

Felicity : « je travaillais. C'est peut-être compliqué pour toi de le comprendre mais je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit ici »

Oliver : « houuuuu là on parle sérieusement » dit-il en s'asseyant prêt d'elle bien trop prêt.

Felicity : « arrête je suis sérieuse »

Oliver : « oui c'est ce que je viens de dire maintenant on parle sérieusement »

Felicity : « bon ok on fait une pause. Peut-être qu'avec l'estomac plein tu diras moins de bêtise »

Il se leva heureux de l'avoir fait craqué. Elle retira ses lunettes épuisé par la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Il continua de vider de sac. Il sortit des nuggets, des frites, des burgers, du maïs et des fondants aux chocolats. Elle était impressionnée et elle se contenta de le regarder amusé.

Oliver : « je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais »

Felicity : « tu pouvais m'appeler »

Oliver : « non c'est plus marrant de prendre de tout comme le chinois »

Felicity : « j'aurais bien mangé un chinois »

Oliver : « tu peux me manger moi j'ai vécu 5 ans sur une île prêt de la Chine ça fait de moi presque un chinois »

Felicity : « tu ramènes tout au sexe en fait ? »

Oliver : « c'est toi qui veut manger un chinois pas moi »

Felicity : « je parle de nourriture »

Oliver : « oui moi aussi. Nuggets ? »

Elle en attrapa un et le mangea. Il fit de même avant de tendre à Felicity un paquet de frites.

Le reste du dîner se fit calmement. Elle lui tendit la main pour demander sa tablette sans dire un mot. Oliver lui plaça dans la main fondant aux chocolats. Elle bascula la tête sur le côté et il répondit par un grand sourire. Elle ne protesta pas plus.

Oliver : « tu sais il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre chez toi »

Felicity : « quoi ? » dit-elle en prenant un bouchée de son fondant.

Oliver : « pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

Felicity : « ça va pas je ne te déteste pas »

Oliver : « c'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes »

Felicity : « parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi »

Oliver : « et bien vu que tu en parles oui justement pour ça »

Felicity : « Oliver je pourrais coucher avec toi mais où est-ce que ça nous mènerait ? »

Oliver : « au 7ème ciel pendant 5minutes »

Felicity : « très marrant ! tu vois c'est exactement pour ça que ça n'arrive pas »

Oliver : « quoi parce que tu prendrais ton pied c'est pas logique »

Felicity : « non parce que tu es un crétin qui ne pense pas à l'avenir »

Oliver : « je pense à l'avenir ! Tient là je pense que si on couche ensemble je serais super heureux et toi aussi je peux te l'assurer »

Felicity : « ok fin de la discussion et fin du diner tu m'as coupé l'appétit »

Elle se leva et commença à ranger le désordre.

Oliver : « tu sais ce que je te ferais »

Felicity : « je ne veux pas le savoir » dit-elle instantanément tout en continuant à nettoyer.

Oliver : « je t'embrasserais, puis je t'allongerais sur cette table » Il avait le menton posé sur sa main et le regard perdu dans le vide

Felicity : « ça y est il divague »

Oliver : « puis je t'enlèverais ta robe et je serais heureux de découvrir que tu n'as pas de soutif » ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Felicity secoua la tête et profita de sa rêverie pour prendre sa tablette et se rassoir pour continuer de travailler.

Oliver : « je t'embrasserais tout ton corps »

Felicity lança une impression et l'imprimante du bureau d'Oliver se mit en marche Felicity sortit pour aller récupérer le document. Elle revient dans la pièce posant le document devant lui.

Felicity : « signe s'il te plaît »

Il sortit un stylo de sa veste de costume.

Oliver : « tu aimerais que je te fasse ça ? »

Felicity : « je n'ai pas écouté ce que j'aimerais par contre c'est que tu signes »

Il s'exécuta et elle s'asseyait de nouveau prêt de lui. Il la regardait avec amour et passion.

Felicity leva les yeux vers lui amusé et se mit dans la même position que lui le menton reposé sur sa main le fixant dans les yeux.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu fais de moi ? »

Felicity : « je m'assure que ta compagnie continue de tourner »

Oliver : « je parle de mon cœur »

Felicity : « j'essaie de pas m'en approcher »

Oliver : « pourquoi ? »

Felicity : « parce que je protège le mien en priorité »

Oliver : « laisse-moi le protéger pour toi »

Felicity était pour la première depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui persuadé qu'il était sérieux. Il avait prononcé ces mots sans plaisanter ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ressentit tout d'un coup l'envie de l'embrasser mais elle ne fit rien et arrêta de le regarder pour se concentrer sur leur travail enfin terminé.

Felicity : « bien je crois qu'on a fini »

Oliver : « tu crois ? »

Et voilà que le Oliver qu'elle connaissait faisait de nouveau surface.

Felicity : « oui on a finit »

Elle rassembla les documents et elle fit demi-tour pour les poser sur la console derrière elle.

Oliver se leva la fit se retourner et l'embrassa la plaquant contre la console.

Felicity répondit dans un premier temps avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui.

Felicity : « bon sang ! A quoi tu joues ? »

Oliver : « c'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Felicity : « si ! Non non non »

Elle le repoussa une bonne fois pour toute.

Felicity : « tu veux seulement coucher avec moi sur cette table moi ce n'est pas ce que je veux »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus. »

Felicity : « alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Oliver : « toi ! C'est toi que je veux. »

Felicity : « tu devrais plutôt vouloir celle avec qui tu es. »

Felicity venait de lui rappeler sa petite-amie Sara avec qui il sortait depuis 2 mois mais avec qui il avait été clair leur histoire n'est pas sérieuse.

Oliver : « tu crois que c'est pas ce que je veux. J'aimerais vouloir être avec elle là maintenant mais non c'est avec toi que je veux être. J'aimerais rêver d'elle la nuit mais c'est de toi que je rêve. J'aimerais ne penser qu'à elle mais non au lieu de ça je pense à toi à l'idée folle qu'un autre homme puisse te toucher. Cette simple pensée me donne la nausée ! Ça me rend malade. Tu voulais que je sois honnête ÇA c'est être honnête. Alors je t'en prie tu n'as qu'une chose à me dire et c'est toi et moi personne d'autre. Je veux être avec toi Felicity. Dis-moi la même chose. »

Elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de le regarder et il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver, il se précipita sur elle l'embrassant avec force, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Felicity répondit tout de suite à son baisé. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table où il l'allongea doucement afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Il lui retira sa robe et comme il l'imaginait plus tôt, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il sourit et captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Il descendit dans son cou, puis sa poitrine avant de se relever et retirer ses chaussures puis celles de Felicity. Il retira sa cravate qui était pratiquement enlevé de toute façon, puis sa chemise et il commença à retirer la boucle de sa ceinture quand Felicity se releva et s'en occupa à sa place toute en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils se sourirent et elle lui dit « je veux être avec toi » il lui répondit « je savais que tu es complètement folle de moi » elle le frappa amusé et il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

FIN


End file.
